In a solid-state imaging device, reducing the time taken in image processing such as an A/D conversion is needed for a high frame rate, an increase in the number of pixels, and an increase in the number of output bits. In order to meet such a demand, a method of performing an A/D conversion in multiple column AD conversion circuits by providing multiple vertical signal lines which transmit pixel signals in the vertical direction has been proposed.